The Harmony Mage
by Always NaruIno
Summary: Yuki, the one who dances with Harmony, joins the Fairy Tail guild and Team Natsu in hopes to become part of the family. But she has a mysterious past, one that's hard to keep hidden. Her beauty poses as a threat for all the ships and causes rifts within the guild. Will Yuki prove herself to be a friend or a foe? (OCxEveryone, Nalu, Gruvia, Miraxus, Jerza, Gajevy)*pic cred to owner*


"Morning, Mira!" Lucy greets the barmaid with a large grin. She places her bag on a stool and hoists herself onto the one next to it.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Mira asks kindly.

"Hm, I'll have some toast with butter and orange juice please. Oh! And maybe a chocolate croissant," Lucy snickers, "I'm in a good mood today."

Mirajane raises a brow and her teasing face makes an appearance as she responds with, "Is it due to a certain fire dragon slayer, huh?"

Lucy quickly waves her hands in front of her to wave off the suggestion, her cheeks turning rosy. "No way! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Lucy places her elbow on the bar and rests her face in her hand while explaining, "I just have a feeling something good will happen today, y'know?"

Mira places the cup of orange juice in front of Lucy then places a finger to her chin in thought and teases once more, "Does it have to do with a certain-"

"Stop~" Lucy pleads, hiding her face by dropping it onto the bar.

Mira giggles behind her hand then waves her hand up and down, "I'm just teasing."

When Mira brings out Lucy's food, the blonde mage chews thoughtfully as she thinks about what this feeling could mean. She's so deep into her thoughts she doesn't notice the brawl commencing within the guild, started by none other than Gray and Natsu.

"Uh, excuse me?" An unfamiliar, sweet yet husky voice calls out from the guild doorway. Lucy is snapped out of her thoughts to look at where everyone else in the guild is looking. Standing in the doorway is a beautiful girl with a well proportioned body and a cute face. She has a shy but friendly smile on her face as she asks, "Is this the Fairy Tail guild?"

For a moment no one answers as they're all still shocked by her presence. Erza, who was twisting Natsu's ear with her left hand while twisting Gray's with her right, lets the boys go and coughs into her hand before responding, "Who's asking?"

"My name is Yuki Song, nice to meet you!" This beautiful girl named Yuki answers. She sticks out her hand to which Erza shakes briefly. Yuki continues, "I traveled to Magnolia from Hargeon, the Port City, to attempt to join the Fairy Tail guild. Is there a process that needs to be completed or an application which needs to be filled?"

Natsu laughs, "Application? What nonsense is that? If you wanna join the family, the only requirements is that you try your best."

Yuki's eyes almost glitter from the inspirational words. She has a small, content smile as she says to herself, "I knew I chose the right guild."

"What type of magic do you specialize in?" Gray asks.

Yuki beams at the chance to demonstrate her skills. She places her bag down and explains, "I dance with the magic of Harmony."

"Huh?" Gray responds in confusion, the same emotion emitting from the rest of the guild.

"I'm a singer," Yuki explains. "My songs have the ability to manipulate certain emotions within someone, whether it be soothingly pleasant ballad or painfully harsh-to-the-ear rap. But my favourite is the dramatic songs that have an adventure to them."

"Example?"

Yuki clears her throat then starts singing in her deep, husky voice, a soft yet uplifting ballad. As she does, the mood of the room changes with her as the members are all left with a feeling of satisfying content.

"Wow~" Jet, Droy, Macao and Wakaba coon.

"So what brings you to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asks, stepping forward to formally greet the harmony mage.

Yuki gives a pained smile and shares her story, "Actually, my sisters and I attempted to create guild of our own, but… Things didn't work out. So I'm here instead."

"And your sisters?" Mira prys.

Yuki looks off to the side with a pained expression, "I don't know." After a moment of silence Yuki gives the members a determined smile and says, "Please accept me as a member of this guild and I will not let you down! This I can promise!"

Natsu grins, "You're on!"

"Wait just a second, Natsu," Erza interrupts, "Only the Master can determine that. We'll have to wait for him to return before officially accepting anyone into the guild."

Natsu crosses her arms, "Eh, no biggy. I'm sure Master will accept Noogi"-Yuki corrects Natsu's pronunciation of her name but is ignored-"as a member of Fairy Tail. She has the personality that suits us, I'd say."

"I didn't say she was lacking, but it's still not within any of our jurisdiction to make the call. So until the Master returns, feel free to familiarize yourself with the guild hall." Erza sighs, "Knowing this guild, the building won't stay in tact for long though."

Yuki clasps her hands in front of her face in gratitude and exclaims, "Thank you!"

"By the way, I'm-"

"Erza Scarlet," Yuki interrupts, then immediately bows her head in forgiveness for interrupting. "Sorry, it's just that I did my research before coming. You're the famous and admirable Titania, that's the legendary Salamander Natsu Dragneel, Ice Mage Gray, Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia, Demon Take-over Mage-"

"Well, since we can cut the introductions short, why don't we settle you in?" Erza cuts her off in return, but gives her a smile of approval.

"Let me help you with your bags."

"Loke?!" Lucy exclaims in surprise, watching as the orange-haired celestial spirit lifts Yuki's bag and motions for her further inside like a gentleman. "I didn't summon you though?!"

"I know," Loke smiles charmingly, "I sensed a beautiful woman and had to make my appearance."

"Oh my," Yuki expresses shock and slight intimidation as the males surround her.

"Say, Lucy-san," Juvia whispers to Lucy with an evilly amused expression, "What do you have to say about your new love rival?!"

Lucy spits out her orange juice, "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Juvia snickers evilly, "The way Natsu-san talks to Yuki-san is the same way he first talked to you. Aren't you worried she has caught his attention?"

Lucy glances over her shoulder at where all the guys are invasively barraging her with questions on her life, then retorts, "I don't think I should be the one worried."

At the weird response Juvia turns to see Gray being the one to sit next to Yuki. Juvia gasps comically and melts to the floor from her seat as she cries, "Love rival!"

Levy takes a seat on the other side of Lucy and lets out a huff. Lucy says, "Please don't tell me you think of the new girl as a love rival as well?"

Levy stiffly sips her cup of water in annoyance, "Not necessarily. Mostly annoyed at Gajeel for suddenly wanting to form a performing duo with Yuki is all. It's unnecessary but hey, who am I to judge, right?"

"Now, now, girls," Erza joins, "I'm sure Yuki didn't come here to be the center of the males' attention. They're all familiarizing themselves with her, as should all of you, too. In fact, Lucy, why don't you show Yuki to the Fairy Hills and settle her into a room?"

"But she's not even an official member yet," Juvia points out.

"Well it's clear we're not going to be turning her away. Plus, I have a good feeling about her."

 _Huh,_ Lucy ponders Erza's words a little while and watches Yuki getting along with her guildmates. Maybe this is the good feeling she was feeling as well. A new friend. A new family member. Lucy smiles to herself then approaches the large group before addressing the new girl, "Hey, Yuki, can I show you where you'll be staying?"

"Don't take her away~" Macao whines.

"My old man is a perv," Romeo complains, his face in his palm.

Yuki laughs lightly and nods to Lucy, "I would love that!"

"I'll carry the bags," Wakaba volunteers.

"In that case," Loke pushes his glasses up and speaks in his charming voice, "Shall I carry you, Yuki-chan?"

Gray shakes his head at his friend in disapproval, "Go home, Loke."

"We'll be fine, thank you," Lucy says in annoyance, taking the bags from Macao. She links her free arm with Yuki's and hurries out of the doors before they can be stopped once more.

"You guys are really funny, you know? I'd never felt so... welcomed... before." Yuki compliments.

Lucy smiles at the words, "I know things get a little overbearing in there but everyone in Fairy Tail means well. We're a family. And by joining the guild you'd become part of the family."

Yuki places a hand over her heart and sighs, "That's all I want."

Lucy looks over at her and asks, "Is it alright if I ask you about your sisters?"

Yuki's soft smile disappears and her old pained expression returns. "Oh."

Lucy laughs awkwardly, "Ah, nevermind! We don't need to talk about it! We just met, after all!"

"It's alright," Yuki looks down at the ground as they walk and explains, "I had five sisters back in Hargeon: Marie, Minnie, Sophie, Jinni, and Hani. The six of us discovered Harmony magic. We practiced and taught ourselves this special form of magic in order to protect one another from the harms this world can bring. We wanted to create a guild together called Siren Song, but… the plan fell through."

At the last part, Yuki makes it known that's all the information she's willing to share. Lucy processes the information, something bad must have happened that she'd leave her precious sisters. However, if she's not ready to share, then Lucy won't pry.

"We're here!" Lucy announces at the gates of Fairy Hills.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Cana asks once the duo enter the lobby. She eyes the pretty brunette next to her blonde friend and inquires, "And who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Yuki Song! A hopeful addition to the family- er, guild, for now." Yuki sticks out her hand for a formal handshake.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but how good is your alcohol tolerance?"

"Cana!" Lucy shakes her head in disapproval.

Cana laughs and hiccups, her cheeks slightly rosy from the alcohol she's already consumed and continues to consume. She pinches Lucy's cheeks, "Oh, you're so cute when you're all pouty like that! And you, Yuki, are just as cute! Hic-"

Cana gives Yuki a light tap on the butt before exiting the premise. Yuki jumps slightly from contact and blushes, "She sure knows how to welcome a girl, huh?"

Lucy laughs, "You'll probably have to look out for Cana's pervertedness more than any guys in the guild. Come on, we gotta get you settled."

It takes a while for Lucy to get the papers from Ruchio, the owner, for Yuki to sign the lease. Once done, Lucy leads Yuki to the room adjacent to Cana's, and across from Levy. Yuki exclaims in shock at the new room, her eyes welling up with happy tears. "This is all mine?"

"Yup. For 100,000 Jewels a month!"

Yuki freezes, "Oh."

Lucy also freezes, "'Oh?' What, 'Oh?!'"

Yuki laughs in embarrassment, and presses her pointer fingers together nervously, "Haha… About rent… I don't have any money, so…"

"What?!" Lucy exclaims. "But we just signed the lease!"

"Perhaps I can go on a job and make the money that way?"

Lucy sighs, "It seems that is the case. Hey, I know better than anyone the struggle to earn rent money. Why don't you and I partner up this one time and do some missions together? Until you can pay your rent. Then I'll help you find a team to join."

Yuki hugs Lucy tightly, "Oh, would you?! I'd be so thankful! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lucy laughs sheepishly, "It's nothing. Meet me tomorrow morning at the guild so we can get started, okay? You have until next month to earn the money so you should be alright."

"You got it!" Yuki nods her head eagerly.

"Well, it's getting late so I'll head back to my apartment. I'll let you unpack so you can settle in and prepare for tomorrow. See ya."

"Take care! And thank you so much for everything!" Yuki waves at Lucy as the blonde mage exits the room and shuts the door behind her. Lucy is about to walk away until she hears Yuki humming happily to herself and give a blissful sigh as she says to herself, "I finally made it."

Lucy smiles at the sweet words, touched by how much this means to Yuki. It reminds her of when she first joined Fairy Tail. Lucy leaves with the good feeling inside her amplified. This is about to be the beginning of a new, beautiful friendship.

Or is it?


End file.
